Seasonal Changes
by Toa Artfull
Summary: For every winter there is a spring, for every night there is a day. An odd thing is happing in Arendelle, flowers that had been stomped; upon by wary travelers spring back to life, as if nothing happened. Animals, and livestock that once seemed feral, are calm and pleasant. And what's stranger is the fact that all of things happen after a certain Princess had passed by…..
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone, and this is my first Frozen FanFiction so any and all reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen that right goes to Disney.

* * *

Alone stood at tall oak tree, it reached high into the sky its old branches winding and twisted yet proud. Its bark a deep brown, and faded in some spots showing its age. It was spring a time for all the plants to awake once again, now that the days grew longer, yet while flowers bloomed, and grass grew taller. The tree stood tall without a single leaf growing.

"Elsa!"

Shouted a girl with fiery red hair, blue eyes wide as she stared at the tree, with no leaves, soon after the girl had shouted did another person appeared. A striking blond with ice blue eye, with an expression of worry on her face as they rushed up the girl that had shouted out not a moment before.

"Anna, what's wrong!?"

"The tree, it's not blooming"

Quickly pointed out Anna, worry on her face as she walked up to the tree and placed a hand on the trunk of the tree.

"I think its dying…"

Spoke the girl once again, with a somber tone in her voice, as her eyes reflected some of her sadness. All while Elsa stood speechless, unsure of what to say to her younger sister. She seemed oddly attached to this tree for some reason, and was unsure how to ask why, without accidentally hurting the younger's feelings somehow. Steeling herself the older sister took in a breath before speaking….

"Anna…w-why are you so worried about this tree?"

Asked the regal woman, after all to her it was just one of the many trees that grew in the royal gardens. Why would this tree, be of importance to Anna, many questions swirled in the Queen's mind yet, she dared not speak them. After all she didn't know how Anna was going to react to her first question, so instead she stood quietly, as she gently wrung her hands, some while waiting, for the younger sibling to response.

Anna, sighed her eyes watered some at the sight of the old tree dying, tapping the tree some with her hand, she gently spoke to the plant, as if asking it to get better.

"Don't die…"

She whispered, giving the tree a hug, even though it could not give one back to the girl. With a huff the strawberry blonde, backed away from the tree. With a small smile on her face, before turning her attention to her sister and speaking in a whisper.

"…Because the tree is like an old friend to me, look…."

Soon the princess pointed towards the castle or more precisely a certain window.

"If I climbed up this tree high enough, I could sometimes see into your room, if you did not have your curtains pulled…."

Admitted the girl as a small blush crept up her neck, as she began to tuck away invisible hair behind her ear. All the while Elsa could feel, tears begin to threaten to escape from her eyes. Slowly she began to make her way closer to her younger sister, ready to pull her into a hug.

"Oh, Anna…."

It was then Elsa pulled her sister into a hug, soon Anna was hugging back, after moments both pulled out of the hug. A calming silence fell over the two girls, soon hover Elsa had a small smirk on her lips when spoke once more.

"So, you spied on me hmm?"

"W-what!?"

Sputtered the younger sister, before her blush covered most of her face, before quickly blabbing on.

"I..I didn't see you anymore, and…the Tree was just there, and…. ELSA!..."

Whined the red head with her face bright red as well. This just caused the queen to burst into giggles, at her sister's antics, a smile spread a crossed her face.

"You know you're more than welcome in my room any time now, no need to spy."

With a huff the younger girl crossed her arm, while puffing out her cheeks in a childlike manner. This only caused Elsa to laugh more, before calming herself down.

"Well, if you're done with your friend, let's go and have lunch now"

Uncrossing her arms, the princess quickly smiled some, before gripping onto her sister's arm.

"Yep, Let's go! For the food!"

Cheered, Anna before laughing and running, Elsa in tow, as the two sisters ran off, giggling and laughing neither noticed that the once bare old tree had a few leaves budding on it….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This story is rated M for future chapters. Chapter 1 edited grammar/spelling errors. Any reviews welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen that right goes to Disney.

* * *

Anna eagerly stuffed her mouth full of delectable assortment of foods that filled her plate. Not paying attention one bit to the look her sister was giving her, as she continued to eat. After a few minutes the princess had finished, placing down her silverware, she turned to look at her sister who was still giving her odd look. Blinking the strawberry blonde spoke, confusion clear in her tone.

"What?"

"You always eat that much?"

"Um, yes why?..."

Shaking her head Elsa didn't reply at first instead choosing to mull over her words, before speaking.

"Just seems, an awful lot of food…."

"Well that just how much I eat."

Stated the strawberry blonde without missing a beat, after all she had always eaten a lot. If fact she recalled one time she had eaten seven pancakes, four slices of toast, and three pieces of ham, from breakfast. With a small smile, Anna began to tell one of her misadventures with pastries.

"…And there I was in the kitchen cupboard with a whole box of chocolate, when one of the chiefs opens the cupboard up to find me there, stuffing my face."

Looking over at her sister as she finished her story, she could not help but grin with pride at the sight of her sister holding her sides, face bright red trying to contain her laughter, while she shoulders were shaking from repressed laughter. After a few moments, Elsa finally felt like she could breathe again. Gently wiping away, pin prick of tears that had formed while she was laughing, a light smile was on her lips as she looked towards her sister that seemed more than pleased with herself. Shaking her head some Elsa, spoke with mirth in her tone.

"Anna, were you always that much of trouble maker?"

"….Maybe…"

Replied the younger sister, in a meek soft tone, it was so odd to be able to talk to her sister like this. It was not that she didn't like it but even though they were sisters, it was like they strangers to each other. For years, and years she had been trying to be let, when she was younger it was simple she wanted her best friend back, her sister to play again together. After a while though she was unsure what she even wanted, Elsa had over the years turned into an enigma. The knocking on her door turned from the pleading of a sister wanted to be let it. To the question of who was in there. Who was hidden in the room away so far that even she didn't know them anymore. A deep yearning to know… why…

Clearing her thoughts from her head Anna, quickly spoke again rambling on. Starting up another story of her misadventures, maybe if she talked enough the fluttering in her stomach would go away.

* * *

A few hours later, the queen was busily signing, vary papers. One for a tax increase on imported goods, another for the request to build more housing, over all it was very time consuming reading over each document. Though as the Queen of Arendelle, this was only the beginning of her royal duties. So did not help that there was a certain princess giving the stack of papers a hard stare, as if she was trying to through sheer force of will, to have her work to be done, right at that moment. Raising one brow Elsa, looked at her sister, for a moment before shaking her head and turning back to her work. This how ever did not break the princess from her staring contest with the pile of papers. Not until her eyes began to burn a little, blinking Anna turned away from looking at the papers and gently rub her eyes trying to alleviate the slight burn.

"You know Anna you don't have to stay here if you're bored."

Spoke Elsa who didn't even look up from her desk, as she finished signing yet another document. Jumping a little from shock of her sister speaking, the strawberry blonde was quick to respond back.

"But, Elsa! I want to be with you…"

The queen froze for a moment as a thin layer of frost spread across the desk. Taking in a breath the older sister spoke in a calm tone, as the frost melted as if it was never there to begin with. 'She didn't mean it like that' was one of few thoughts that spun around in her head before she spoke.

"Anna, I'm sure you don't want to sit here and watch me sign papers all day."

"But, when else are we supposed to spend time together?"

Whined the princess, mildly even if Elsa was right, sitting here just watching her sign papers was one of the most boring things she has done so far in her life. Still if she had to be bored in order to be able to be near her sister, she would bear it. Though it seemed that was not a good enough answer to Elsa.

"Anna, we can always spend time together when I get my work done, so you don't have to sit here bored out of your mind. So go, go play…."

Waved Elsa, while turning her attention back to the piles of papers, brow wrinkling while reading over the next document, while the princess sat frozen, with her jaw open, and hand raised as if she was about to give a rebuttal to the words spoken by Elsa. Though after a moment, Anna closed her mouth unable to come up with a suitable response to her sister's words. Instead she stood up, before speaking again, now in a more subdued tone.

"When do you think you'll get done…"

It came out as barely more than a whisper, Anna's eyes flickered around not looking right at her sister, before she began to tuck back invisible hair behind her ear. Elsa looking up, from her work glanced at her sister, her expression softened as she saw the uneasiness in her sister. Gently sighing Elsa placed down her feathered pen in the inkwell before standing up from her desk. Reaching out a hand she gently grasped on Anna's arm and pulled her into a hug. This caused Anna to gasp some as Elsa pulled her into a hug, though she was quick to return the affection.

"I should be done by dinner time Anna, okay?"

"…Okay…"

Breaking the hug, Elsa clasped her hand together in front of her, before she moved back to her seat. While Anna, began to make her way to the door, of the study. Turning back to look at her sister once more, who was not busily signing papers once again, with a soft sigh the princess opened the door and left the study. Now she had to entertain herself somehow.

* * *

A light breeze blew through the gardens causing leaves to rustle, and grass to sway. All while the princess hummed lightly, and danced with a large smile on her face. After a moment or two she paused in her dancing to couch down and pet one of the ducks that was waddling by. While petting the duck it looked up at the strawberry blonde and let out a small series of chirps, before turning its head around as if looking for something. With a small giggle the princess spoke in a soft tone, while continuing to pet the duck.

"Aww, you looking for your siblings?"

With a quack the duck began to waddle off, still chirping. As the duck walked Anna spoke up once again.

"Would they not be by the pond?"

With another small giggle the princess watched as the duck stopped and turned now waddling towards the small pond, that was a few feet away. Hidden behind a patch of flowers that were just blooming with the coming spring, standing up once again the princess began to hum, while looking over the patch of flowers, spotting the others ducks. With a small smile she glanced upwards to the sky she saw the sun was just about to slip past one of the mountains, thus setting. Meaning it was just about dinner time, and that meant Elsa would be about ready to take a break from all the papers that she needed to sign today. Looking down away from the sky, the princess blinked a few times trying to rid the sun spots the clung to her eyes now before running off, to find her sister. Just as the duck reunited with its family chirping and quacking happily….


End file.
